


Sweet Past, Bitter Present

by oddeyedvivi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Exes, Hacker Kim Jongin, M/M, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddeyedvivi/pseuds/oddeyedvivi
Summary: There’s only one thing that Sehun wants more than having his pet back, he wants to kill Jongin himself





	Sweet Past, Bitter Present

Sehun was standing outside of an organization with four of his teammates. He was sent on this mission because he's the most reliable one. He possesses an ability that not a lot of people can do, he's glad to turn his gift into the greater good but there's still murder involved.

He carries the weight of the ones he killed to save, he overthinks it every night. He wonders if he had given them a second chance, they would've turned their life around or maybe they were kidnapped and forced to do heinous crimes. Junmyeon, the leader of the EXO hq, reassures him every night that they were willingly in the enemy team. Sehun knows deep down, that Junmyeon knows that some of them weren't comfortable in the enemy team. 

Sehun hasn't really been recruited, Junmyeon took him in when he walked up to HQ by himself, orphaned. His parents were killed, he woke up to their corpses lying in the sleeping chambers, lifeless and the person that caused the machines to malfunction was none other than the man he loved, Kim Jongin. 

Kim Jongin was one of the loyal workers for the enemy team. Of coarse Sehun didn't know that, he was too young and naive, didn't care about EXO, all he wanted to do was to play video games without being disturbed. He shared so much with Jongin — his games, his home, food, even his body. Although Jongin remains in his memories, Sehun will do what Junmyeon tells him to do because he's loyal to the man who took him in and provided a new home for him. 

Junmyeon tried keeping this case a secret but Sehun found out. Sehun demanded to be on this mission, he needed to end the life who ended his parents' life. Of coarse Junmyeon gave him the old "killing him won't make your wounds heal." But Sehun put his foot down and demanded some more to be put on the case, reassuring the older man that he'll do anything he is told to do. 

Sehun was paired up with Minseok, a well known medic and sniper. His sniping skills is top notch and knowledge for health care is what got him recruited. Junmyeon spent two months modifying a regular sniping gun to be something Minseok needed. It has a toggle, it switches what kind of bullets is needed. 

The red darts provide a lethal poison in them, stunning them and provides death a few seconds later. The blue darts are for the allies, it has a liquid that can stop bleeding and poisoning. 

Sehun's other teammate is Jongdae. He is the go to man in HQ for hacking systems. Although a hacker is more of a criminal, Jongdae reassured and sign on the dotted line that his skills are used for greater good, only. His past isn't great, he hacked to gain for himself but when EXO caught him, they gave him a second chance and an offer. He took it, it's been years since he was in EXO and he hasn't hacked for anything other than EXO.

Last but not least, Lay. He has an electric mini gun. He provides a protective barrier around himself, every time a bullet hits, it chargers up energy and makes his electric waves more powerful. Once his barrier breaks, he normally drops the mini gun and starts using handguns. His shots are precise and never misses. 

Sehun's ability — he can create structures, gadgets and weapons out of light energy. When he walked up to HQ, Junmyeon took him in and asked if he wanted to be a combatant for EXO. Sehun responded yes with passion, wanting to take in his parents' steps and look for the person that turned him into an orphan. 

Junmyeon let Sehun try out his invention that kept failing because people weren't doing it right. Once Junmyeon found out that Sehun can creat solid objects out of light energy easily, he decided to pick up some more research and make him a gun. 

The first thing that Sehun made was a table, then he kept practicing to make more household items, getting the hang of creating structures. Junmyeon once took him out, deep in the woods and ordered him to make a small house. It took Sehun ten minutes to make it, Junmyeon never felt more happy and proud, knowing that he can help Sehun and his latest invention came to life. 

They took more time into creating combat items. Sehun first made a baseball bat, it escalated to a hammer and then — a sword. It didn't take long for Sehun to create guns, but those aren't his expertise, they usually break after awhile or don't work at all, he still needs to find a solution for that. 

Sehun noticed that he can only care a small amount of light energy with him. So he suggested a crazy idea to Junmyeon. Junmyeon wasn't so thrilled about it but he did was he was asked.

With the help of Minseok, Junmyeon had cut off one of Sehun's arms and replaced it with a robotic arm that can carry a ton of light energy. All Sehun needs to do is shoot a small ball of light energy out of his robotic palm and can build a house with an ounce. Sehun is EXO's first architect. 

"So, are we good to go?." Minseok asked, scoping the area with his sniper, seeing if there's any enemies on look out. "It seems to be very clear but I need reassurance from the security cameras." He adds. 

"From what I can see, it is until the second floor of coarse." Jongdae replied as he typed into his laptop. "Junmyeon told me this was supposed to be the most advanced security system on the planet, such a liar, was looking forward to a challenge."

"Okay Sehun, can you make a teleporter to the front door and another so we can get inside?." Minseok asked. 

"Okay."

Sehun popped a small ball of light energy out of his robotic arm and started to fumble around with it. Until he placed it unto the ground and finished with it. A small lime green photon teleporter. He loves making these. He makes sure it looks pretty because he refuses to go through a piece of crap.

"Teleporter online, we go through." Sehun said while he walked into it and ends up at the front door magically. "I assume the cameras are already shut down because if not, we failed." 

"Of coarse I shut them down, it's the first thing I do." Jongdae replied, sounding insulted. "I'm glad that I don't get motion sickness from your teleporters anymore, thank god for Junmyeon for re-working them." 

"Alright, go ahead and make another pair since you can only go so far with teleporters." Minseok said while looking around with his gun, getting ready if someone flanks them. 

Sehun flatted a ball of light energy into a disk shape, then he slid it under the door. He popped out another ball, started to fumble with it and placed it onto the ground and they magically became teleporters. "I love making these." Sehun said.

"I know, you keep mentioning it whenever I'm on a mission with you." Minseok said. 

After they successfully made it in, the first thing they noticed that the first floor is completely empty. Insulation, ply wood, paint — it's under renovation. The whole floor smells like dry wall, they have to take more light steps because it echoes. 

Sehun has a habit of stepping loudly, but he had never caused an ambush because of his heavy feet. He isn't going to cause one today so he had no choice but to ditch his shoes. The floor is ice cold, makes him shiver, he has to pull through so this mission can end up being a success. The more steps he takes, the more nervous and excited he gets, he's finally going to do what he has been waiting to do. 

Junmyeon had told him that Jongin is the evil cooperation's hacker, almost good as Jongdae. The thing he has to worry about is Jongin's electrical bombs, since that and a simple SMG is his only source of weapons. 

They made it to the second floor, they don't go into the hallway until Jongdae gives them the okay because it can be filled with security cameras, lasers or even turrets. Sehun had witnessed half of his team getting shot by turrets that popped out of the walls and ceiling. Sehun doesn't want to sound cold but he's glad he didn't know the people who's lives were lost, he didn't want to mourn. 

"Okay, everything is clear." Jongdae stated, closing his laptop and putting it in his hand bag. Jongdae's source of weapon is a scoped revolver. "At the end of this hallway, they'll be a large room and that's seem to be where Jongin is located."

The team walked into the hallway with their guns ready for any sudden ambushes and Sehun is getting ready to make a photon barrier in case of sudden security weapons. Sehun has his own gun but the team has the defence part ready, he just has to be quick on making a shield. His gun shoots energy balls that stuns the enemy and explodes, it's pretty gruesome but the energy balls are slow so the enemy has time to move. His gun is such a nuisance in combat because it's slow but powerful. He also shoots a beam but it needs to stay on the target for it to buff up with more energy and his aiming is not the best. 

They made it into the big room, no one in sight at all. Sehun turned around to look at Jongdae and Jongdae pulled out his laptop quickly to look around. "There's people with us." Minseok stated, as he pointed upwards for the team to look up. 

Sehun made eye contact with Jongin. He isn't phased by him, he would if they were on good terms but Sehun couldn't think of anything, except him murdering Jongin. The one thing Sehun noticed in Jongin's facial expression is shocked — he didn't know that Sehun was alive until now. Sehun smirked at that, loved the sign of weakness on the person he loathes. 

"Incoming!." Lay said, placing a barrier around him and lifted up his minigun and started shooting at the crowd of armed men and robots coming down from the ceiling. 

Sehun popped out an energy ball and quickly made a photon dome around his team and pulled out his gun to fight with them. The big crowd of men is easier to fight with because his energy ball rarely miss since they're huddled together. 

"Sehun, go up there and kill the target. We got it from here!." Lay commanded, stepping out of Sehun's photon barrier so the enemies' bullets can charge up his gun. 

Sehun quickly made some laser turrets and started to make a teleporter that leads to the room where Jongin resides. "Teleporter online, I'm going in." Sehun let his team know so that they can assist him whenever they're done with the enemy crowd or if they want to help out Sehun right now, either way, it's there for them to use as an escape route if things get to hectic.

He jumps into the teleporter and the first thing he does is throw the turrets around the room so the people in it can be stunned and not interfere with the confrontation between Sehun and Jongin. After they took effect, he looked around the room to see multiple men and women dressed in armour and carrying assault rifles and SMGs. 

He scoffed. 

He looked at Jongin, who's standing there, groaning in pain from the electrical currents coursing through his body from the turrets. Sehun pulled out his gun, he started to shoot energy balls at Jongin's security team. Once all of them are dead, he puts his gun away and disarms the turret that is holding Jongin in place. 

"Hello, Jongin." Sehun said, he couldn't help but say it with disgust and anger. He feels ashamed that he once had a thing with the man who murdered his parents. "I'm going to make this quick." 

"How did you make it out alive?." Jongin asked. "I made sure all of the sleeping chambers would give out and kill you and your parents." 

Sehun scoffed again. "That robotic cat you made for me, she detected an error in the system and managed to save me. But she was only able to save me, she saved me because she was loyal to me." 

Jongin sighed. He placed his head down, he didn't expect to be in the same room with Sehun. "Where is the cat?." Asking a question that is off topic, not wanting to go deep into the thing he regrets the most. He didn't want to kill Sehun and his parents but he was told to do so from his organization and he didn't want to face the consequences for not obeying. He expected to go over to Sehun's father's branch and end with the kill but he didn't expect for the thing with Sehun to happen. 

It was difficult for him to hack the sleeping chambers, it was difficult for him to know that he was going to murder three people that was nothing but good to him. Every night he has trouble sleeping, thinking about how it would be if he didn't work for this organization. Would he still be in good hands with Sehun and his parents? 

"Well I was stuck in antartica alone. Our branch's battery ran out," Sehun is having a hard time reliving the devastation and the anxiety he had, knowing he was going to freeze to death until Crystal, the robotic cat, saved his life. "She gave up her battery for me, she gave me more time on figuring out how I could get the hell out of there. I didn't know tech back then, I still don't. I would go back to get her now that Junmyeon is the smartest man I know but the branch is buried deep in ice by now." 

Sehun's best friend, Crystal saved his life. He doesn't know why he had left her body in the branch, he assumed that it was her last day. He wished he can go back and get her, but Sehun had eventually moved on. It's amazing how he is still mentally okay, waking up after sleeping for two years, finding out his parents died in their sleep and his best friend gave up her last battery for him. 

He looked up at Jongin. "I'm here to kill you myself." Sehun stated. 

Jongin took a good look at Sehun. He sees there's a scar scratch along his eye. One of his eyes is replaced with a fake one, due to a past combat and one of his arms is replaced by a robotic one. The only thing that Jongin can think of is the aura Sehun gives off, brave. He got the same energy from his father when he was at the branch, Jongin couldn't help but idolize the older man, at how he's kind but rough when he needs to protect the ones he loved. 

"I didn't want to do it." Jongin confessed. 

"I don't care." Sehun replied roughly. "It's your fault that you came into this company."

"I had to do it, they were going to kill my best friend."

"I don't care." Sehun repeated. "You killing my parents is my business, your reason on doing the crime isn't my business. So I don't care. I came here to do what was asked of me."

"When did you become so cruel? Why can't you understand that I was forced into doing it?!." 

"I became cruel when the person I trusted took everything from me. And again, you became part of this cooperation. This is your own fault." 

Sehun sighed, he lifted up his gun to point it at Jongin. He sees the other didn't do anything but give up, he put his head down and lifted up his hands in surrender. "I'll be glad to go to prison for life." Jongin said.

"I won't." Sehun said as he gun begins to charge up. "I was sent to kill you, not to imprison you. Goodbye Jongin." 

* 

Sehun and the team walked away from the building, slowly making their way back to their plane that was parked miles away. 

Sehun had a feeling that he became cruel when he found his parents' corpse, but he confirmed it when he felt nothing when he killed Jongin, the man he once loved with his whole heart. He knew Jongin felt remorse on murdering his parents but Sehun — he felt no remorse when he killed Jongin. 

_______________________________  
A/n: can't believe it's been almost a year since I updated this one shot book. I'll write a prologue about this soon to show how their relationship was. 

ALSO! This is basically overwatch. Can you guess who Sehun is based off of? (hint: she's the best overwatch hero.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sehun is based off an overwatch hero I love. Can you guess who?


End file.
